The present invention relates to a facial mask for use in effecting isometric toning of facial muscles.
One of society's long standing cosmetic problems relates to facial-sagging and wrinkling of the skin, especially in the face and neck. Many different approaches have been employed to eliminate such problems. Some people have expensive facelifts; others utilize expensive cosmetics and lotions; and still others utilize various dietetic and assorted paraphernalia.
Lack of tone in the facial tissue and muscles contributes to facial sagging and skin wrinkling. One well-known muscle-toning technique is isometric exercise. In this exercise, the muscle acts against resistance, and the muscle strain tends to cause the muscles to become toned after repeated exercises.
The prior art includes numerous patents illustrating various facial masks for reducing face wrinkles. Bergman Italian Patent No. 573706 discloses an eyeglass type device for this purpose. Robins U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,493 discloses an eye and forehead area muscle exerciser, in which a portion of the face is covered by the device to hold the facial muscles against movement. Rooney U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,141 also discloses a mask which completely covers the face, and which has pockets in which weights may be placed while the facial muscles are exercised. Other prior art devices are large in size covering most of the muscle area sought to be exercised. As a consequence, the skin of the wearer is tightly covered providing discomfort to the wearer because of the weight and because the wearer's skin cannot breathe. Thus, none of these devices has come into widespread use.